The Next Generation
by Talisa
Summary: A little story I wrote about the Prue Piper and Phoebe's kids :)


-The Next Generation-  
(Bri pronounced Bre)  
*Prue has married a male witch named Logan and has a daughter named Jordan  
*Piper and Leo have two kids, Cameron and Anna  
*Cole and Phoebe have gotten married and have three kids, Sydney and twins Benjamin and Brianna  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sydney was on the couch in the living room of her house, watching her twin 13-year-old brother and sister play a video game on the television.   
She was getting very bored watching them play the same thing over and over again, so she decided that it would be okay if they took a little trip to Aunt Piper's house. She could at least talk to Cameron, who was 15 like her, and unload babysitting duty on onto Piper.  
"Hey guys, you wanna go see Piper and Leo?" she asked trying to make it sound more fun than it probably was going to be.  
"Yeah sure. We were getting bored with this crap anyways." Brianna agreed as she got getting up. They all got their coats and walked the two blocks down the street to the Halliwell Manor, now owned by her Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo. After Ben knocked on the door several times, Cameron finally answered the door.  
"You were orphaned too?" he said as they entered into the foyer.   
"Yeah. Okay Ben...Bri, go find Anna, and remember you'll end up paying for anything you break this time." Sydney warned as the twins ran off. Cameron Wyatt was only a month and a half younger than Sydney and knew just how annoying little brothers or sisters got sometimes.  
"Did you check to see if Prue and Logan were home? This might be one of there 'let's all leave our kids alone while we go off somewhere and not tell them anything' things they do." She said and she sat on one of the stools in the kitchen while Cameron got them each a soda.  
"Yep, Jordan is going to be over any minute. Hers both disappeared in a hurry too. I wonder what they do when they all disappear like this?" No one got to answer that question when the doorbell rang.   
"I'll get it. It's probably just Jordan. Syd offered, noticing that Cameron was less than thrilled to get up again. She got up from her seat and made her way to the door.  
"Hey Syd, Ben and Bre here too?" Jordan asked as she came in and took off her coat. By that time it was totally dark and there was only streetlights and the full moon out. Jordan only lived around the block with her mom, Prue, and father, Logan; so it wasn't that far to walk.  
"Yeah they're off somewhere with Anna, probably breaking something no doubt." She said as she led Jordan into the kitchen where Cameron was sitting.  
"Cameron and I were just about to discuss the possibilities of where our parents go when they disappear like this." Sydney said as they sat down.   
"Maybe they are international spies from Ireland who came to America to find out US secrets." Jordan playfully suggested.  
"Or maybe..." Cameron started but was interrupted a scream coming from upstairs.  
"Oh great what did the loonies break now?" Jordan asked as they all headed upstairs to see what had happened. When they got upstairs they checked all the rooms until they found Bre, Bryce, and Anna up the stairs leading to the attic.  
"What's the matter monsters?" Syd asked when they got up there.  
"Bryce tried to push me into the attic when I refused his dare to go in there." Anna jumped into Sydney's arms and started to cry.  
"It's okay honey." Sydney tried sooth Anna by brushing her hair behind her.  
"Bryce, you know no one is supposed to go in the attic and no one is supposed to play by it. Why were you trying to get Anna to go in it." Cameron knelt down to level with Bryce.  
"We just wanted to see what the big deal is. I mean it's an attic for Pete's sake what could possible be in there." Brianna said trying to defend her brother.  
"That IS a good question. Why don't we go exploring? What do you say, Sydney...Cameron?" Jordan's suspicions were peaked and there was no stopping her now.  
"Okay, okay we'll peak but no one touch anything under any circumstance. All right?" Sydney compromised with Jordan. Cameron nodded in agreement and everyone filled into to the attic.   
They spread out looking at everything, no one obeyed Syd's rule, not even Syd. She walked across the room to a podium holding a big book. As she reached she heard Brianna say,  
"Hey what's that?"  
"I think it's a book." She answered.  
"Well, duh! I meant what is in it?" Bre said.  
"I don't know. I just got over here." Everyone gathered around her as she flipped open the front cover that had a weird sign on it. She was surprised, it looked so old; she expected it to be covered with layer of dust, but it wasn't.  
"Book of Shadows, Jeez, what is this thing?" Anna said peering up at the cover page. Sydney flipped a few pages ahead; they were decorated with strange pictures of different weird looking people.  
"What's an Abraxas?" Ben asked as he looked at one of the pages.  
"I'm guessing that." Jordan said pointing to one of the pictures next to the paragraph about Abraxas.  
"Is it a story book?" Cameron guessed.  
"No, it has too many scary pictures." She said jumping back into Syd's arms.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Downstairs, the door opened and in walked Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Cole, Prue and Logan.  
"Whew! That was a close one. Where are the kids?" Phoebe asked, as she looked around the empty first floor.Their notes said that they were all here waiting for us." Piper said starting to worry.  
"I'm sure there fine, honey." Leo said as he wrapped her in a hug from behind.  
"Benjamin, Brianna, Sydney! Where are you?" Cole called out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back in the attic, Phoebe and Cole's kids heard their father for call them.  
"Oh crap, now we're in trouble." One of them declared.  
"Yeah we're up here." Syd called out trying to be the responsible big sister, but all she got was dirty looks from everyone except Bryce and Brianna. They knew what both of their parents were capable when angered.  
"Where, Syd?" Syd heard her mom call while all the parents climbed the stairs to the second floor.  
"Uhh the attic..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As soon as the parents heard that, they started to take the stairs two at a time.  
"Oh great, what are doing in the attic?" Prue asked as they finished the first set of stairs.  
"Curiosity, it probably got the best of them. You know all about that, don't ya Pheebs?" Piper joked while Phoebe stuck her tongue out. They all slowed down, so they didn't look too anxious to get them out of the attic.  
"Let's just hope they haven't found The Book." Cole said as they reached the attic doorway, sure enough there were all the kids standing behind the podium holding the book.  
"So what are you guys doing? Let me guess, you thought you would totally disobey you loving parents' only rule and investigate a place we specifically told you not to go into?" Leo said as the parents went to stand in front of the podium and the kids.  
"We didn't see what was the big deal was. It's just a plain old attic." Cameron offered.  
"Ben, Brianna, and Sydney get away from that book right now!" Phoebe and Cole said in unison. Once Brianna and Benjamin had followed their parents decree, Phoebe bent down and picked up Brianna.  
"No one read anything out loud, did they?" Prue asked the rest of the kids who still stood by the book.  
"No. Why?" Jordan asked as she flipped some more pages.  
"Stop that. Close the book now!" Piper said and went to close the book herself.  
"Wait. Wait I found something." Jordan had flipped to the page inside the cover. It had started to rain outside by now.  
"Wait! No don't Phoebe, Prue and Piper said simultaneously, knowing exactly what was going to happen.  
"Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of gods are invoked here; the great work of magic is sought. On this night and in this hour I call upon the ancient power. Bring your power to we children of the sisters three. We want the power; give us the power." With those words a massive bolt of lightning struck with a loud crack.  
"Great! Jordan did I ever tell you that you take after you Aunt Phoebe?" Prue turned to give Phoebe a dirty look.  
"Hey, don't look at me I didn't tell her to read the incantation Phoebe defended herself.  
"Incantation?! all the children said at once. Piper and Prue slapped their sister on her arms.  
"Great. Way to go Phoebe. Now, not only have they reversed their all of their power bindings and know something weird is going on, we're going to have to explain everything." Prue tried to whisper to her sister but was heard by almost everyone since it was dead silent in the room.  
"What's everything Brianna asked swinging down from her mother and rejoining the rest of the group behind the book. Their parents stood their saying nothing but looking incredibly guilty.  
"Something's up guys so spill." Cameron instructed his parents.  
"What is all this about powers?" Sydney said stepping in front of the book to face the adults.  
"You know something and you very reluctant to tell us whatever it is." Jordan came to join Sydney to stare at their parents.  
"That's enough. Are you forgetting whose the parent and who's the child here? We're lea..." Prue instructed but was interrupted by Phoebe.  
"Prue we have to tell them."  
"We will talk let's go down stairs to do this, okay? Logan grab the book." Piper offers as she leads everyone downstairs.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once everyone was situated, all the kids finding a couch and sitting across from their parents, who had find room for all them to sit, Leo was the first to speak.  
"Okay guys it's time you know the truth. Sydney, Brianna, and Ben your father used to be a demon; Jordan your father is a male witch; Cameron and Anna I am a Whitelighter. And all of you your mothers all the Charmed Ones, the most powerful good witches in all of time. And everytime we all dispear like we did today, we are off vanquishing demons." He explained. There was silence, then all the kids started to laugh.  
"You, You expect us to believe that. My parents are witches who fight evil on a daily basis. Oh that's rich!" Jordan choked out.  
"I'll guess we'll just have to show them." Piper said as she gave a nod to the rest of the parents.  
"Show us what?" Sydney said as the laughter died down. But instead of an answer, she saw her mother float of the couch, her father disappear and reappear under her mother and then her mother float back down to sit on his lap.  
"Ready?" Leo asked Piper as he tossed a dish from the table over the couch. Piper threw her hands up in the air and the bowl stopped in midair. Then Leo was engulfed in a blue light and disappeared only to reappear under the dish to catch it when Piper unfroze it.  
"Okay now us." Logan said signaling to Prue who closed her eyes and a copy of her appeared next to Leo. Logan smiled at his wife, and then turned toward the window he had just opened.  
"Disbelieve this." He told the kids and threw his arm towards the window sending a line of fire out of it. After few seconds he brought his arm down and fire stopped. Everyone looked at the kids, who sat still on the couch; their jaws wide open in total shock.  
  
*review and let me know if I should continue..  
i know this bares some resemblance to attic treasures but not totally...i just wanted to add my own little spin here and there... :) 


End file.
